Atlantis: Demonic Connections
by Lone-wolf-of-Egypt
Summary: Atlantis has slept for five thousand years. Now it must reawaken for the final battle between demons and angels. Will Yugi be able to finally end the epic battle?


Atlantis: Demonic Connections

**Atlantis: Demonic Connections**

**Chapter One**

**Retrieval**

It was a depressing day. There seemed no other way to describe the dark, damp morning. The cool crisp autumn air had a chill to it that would make anyone uncomfortable. It was cloudy, and the sun was trying desperately to break through the thick barrier of clouds, but its efforts were to no avail. There were cracks in this permeable armor, but even still, very little light shone through. There was a fell wind blowing through the old, decrepit forest, bringing the scent of evil and death along with it.

But as all legends go, when an evil arises, a hope for a hero comes forth. And as the wind blew in from the west, a young man walked against it, with the sun rising over his shoulder. It lit his path very slightly, but it did not matter. He knew his destination, and he was in no hurry to get there. He knew that when he did, all hell would break loose.

Yugi Mouto continued walking down the old worn pathway that nature had carved out by weathering and erosion, leaves of a gold and red color blowing past his boots. He let his trench coat blow past him, not even attempting to wrap it around his frail body for warmth. He was wearing baggy jeans, along with his black tank top underneath his coat. His Millennium Puzzle also swung wildly on its chain with the wind. Actually, it wasn't his, it was his fathers. His father had given it to him temporarily, to assure him he would make it home safe. It wouldn't officially be his until he became King.

He bared his fangs in disgust. He hated the position he had been born into, and he even more despised what the Council was forcing him to do. Yugi was en route to find someone special whom had gone into hiding nearly twenty years before. She was an old friend of his that he had grown up with, someone the Council wanted to fight by their side in the Great Battle. He didn't like the fact that she would be there on the battlefield with him, but at the same time was glad that she would be returning to where she belonged.

It took a few moments for him to register where he was, and he shook himself mentally. Now was the time that he really needed to focus. He had to move quickly, get in, grab the girl, and get out before the horde of demons attacked. Yugi eyed the building that her body was being stored. They had put her into a sleep, freezing her body so her vital signs could not be picked up by a scanner or by a demon's nose. They had also wiped her memory, so she would not reveal any secrets should the security system fail and she be kidnapped.

Yugi looked around him for a few minutes, smelling the air. He searched for any familiar scents, along with any hostile ones. His father told him that the demon army had been eyeing this place for a while, but had been unable to enter it due to the high tech security that his scientists had placed there. They had put the building in a forest, one that was hard to access, so humans wouldn't accidently find it.

After assuring himself that there were no demons currently around, Yugi stepped into the clearing. He hurried over to the one story building anyways, not taking any chances. He slammed his back against the door, his eyes moving swiftly across the terrain, looking for anything he could have possibly missed. Feeling comfortable he was alone, he turned to face the door. He glanced at the three security functions he would have to pass, which would be no difficult task since he was there when they placed the body there. Yugi took his glove off of his right hand and placed it on the hand keypad, waiting patiently. The computer scanned his handprint and dinged its' approval, before allowing another scanner to come out of the doorframe, up next to his face. He turned to it, taking his sunglasses off, allowing it to scan his iris. Again, he was approved and a keyboard flipped out of the wall. He replaced his glove so he didn't leave fingerprints and typed in the necessary password for entrance. The computer once again dinged and the door hissed open. He stepped into the entry hallway, and the door shut behind him, locking all other intruders out.

He focused his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, and he made out a few shapes. He activated his night vision and looked around for a light switch. He was quick to find it, and he flipped it, blinking back tears as the light burned his eyes that were so used to the darkness. His vision went back to normal, and he continued walking down the empty corridor. There were a few doorways, but they were all fake rooms, to confuse the enemy had they gained access to the building. It was very much similar to the pyramids of ancient Egypt.

He made his way to the end of the hallway, and he stared at the dead end, mildly amused. He tapped the wall with his knuckles a few times, trying to figure out where the switch was. Yugi stepped back from shock as a sudden hiss shot out at him and another keyboard flipped open. Along with it was a small microphone. He typed in another password and the microphone turned on. He leaned down slightly and spoke into it, giving the computer the voice recognition.

"Hail Pharaoh." The computer acknowledged the statement and the wall slid in and to the side, revealing a set of stairs. A cold blast of air smacked him in the face, and he smiled to himself. The cold air meant that there had been no disruptions. No one had interfered with the deep-freezing process. The deep-freezing process wasn't actually deep-freezing. The liquid inside the chamber she was kept in was kept at a constant 33 degrees Fahrenheit, and the outside was kept at almost 50 degrees Fahrenheit, to keep the computers and controls from overheating. He already knew that no one had disturbed it, but it was nice to have a little reassurance. Yugi shrugged his coat on further, now wrapping it around him for warmth, before continuing down the stairs.

From the outside, it looked like an ordinary one story building. However, they had built a large basement that could hold the equipment for the process. Inside it, there stood numerous computers that held data from twenty years of freezing. Yugi could have easily accessed it all, seeing a variety of information, ranging from whether she had woken up, to whether anyone had hacked into the system and messed with it. He could have, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with statistics and numbers. He immediately walked towards the end of the basement, where a tube stood with a gelatinous liquid that had been frozen occupying it. However, it wasn't the only thing inside.

There she was, wires sticking out of her body like some horrifying sci-fi experiment. She had her hands tied up, in a crucifixion pose. Her eyes were closed, as if she were in a deep sleep. She was entirely nude, her long hair flowing around her body. It would have been silver in color, but because of the ooze she had been swimming in for the past twenty years, she was definitely going to need a bath.

Yugi watched her for a few moments, before walking to a panel next to it. This was in charge of everything that went on in the tube, and he immediately set to work over-riding the security, so he could release her. She wouldn't remember him, but that wasn't the worst of his problems. It took a few moments, but finally the computer asked him for one final password, and he typed in the over-riding code. It was accepted and a draining noise was heard. The liquid was starting to drain out of the tube.

At the same time, the wires began to detach themselves from her body. Her vital signs were coming back online, and he knew the clock was now ticking. Yugi walked back to the tube and watched as the last of the liquid left the chamber. The young woman was now standing there suspended by her bonds at her wrists. Her eyes twitched, and started to open for the first time in two decades.

Yugi opened the door and began untying her wrists. This proved difficult; because he also had to make sure she didn't fall down and hurt herself. Managing to get her loose, he helped her out of the chamber and sat on the floor, holding her slightly, warming her body. He took his trench coat off, regardless of how cold it was to him and wrapped it around her. She struggled slightly, still taking in her surroundings, but eventually gave in. Yugi continued rubbing her arms and legs, attempting to quicken the circulation so she would be able to leave when the time came.

"Who are you?" Yugi closed his eyes, listening to the words she spoke, her first words to him since that day they put her here. Not 'Where am I?', not 'Who am I?', but 'Who are you?'. He smiled sadly, wrapping the coat around her more firmly.

"My name's Yugi. I'm an old friend of yours. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." She glanced up at him, her eyes still focusing. He felt his heart stop as he saw her amber eyes catch his own violet ones. He tried smiling reassuringly, but failed.

"Why don't I know you?" Yugi looked away from her, listening intently for signs of attack. Hearing none, he went back to her question.

"Your mind was erased so you wouldn't accidently give away any secrets if you were captured. Don't worry, you'll remember soon enough."He lifted her up onto her legs gently, supporting her with his arm. "Can you stand yet?" She nodded weakly, wobbling on her legs. After a few attempts, she could stand on her own. This was normal, for her to be standing so quickly. Because she was an Immortal, like him, they were very quick to make a comeback. Immortal may not be the best term to describe them, however, since human weapons can't kill them, they are named as such. They can only be killed by weapons made by their own Kind.

Yugi nodded, encouraged at the sight of her standing.

"Okay, this is good. Now, don't panic, but we're going to have to hurry out of here. There are a couple of… friends that might be stopping by to see you now that you've woken up." Sarcasm dripped from his voice and he left her standing with his coat wrapped around her body. Yugi walked over to a cabinet and opened it, looking inside at the clothes that had been left. There were also some weapons, mostly guns.

"Where are we going?" Yugi walked back over to her carrying necessary clothes for her, and handed them to her. He gently took his coat from her and left her to get dressed, putting his coat back on.

"We're going back to where you used to live, and where I live now. Like I said, you will remember everything soon enough." Yugi reached down looking through the weapons. They were similar to the Mortal's weapons, but had different effects. He belted what looked like two handguns and strapped a sword to his back. He picked up another handgun, and turned back to see she was now dressed. Yugi smiled at her, and this time, she smiled back. But that smile soon vanished.

"What's my name?" Yugi bit back a laugh at the realization all she had said so far was questions.

"Shonita. You're a very important person, but enough questions for now. Can you walk around?" She took a feeble step forward and when she didn't fall, she took a more confident one. A few minutes later, she was walking around like an old pro.

"Good. Now I want you to listen very carefully." Shonita stopped prancing around and watched him keenly. "These guys are very dangerous, and you are still vulnerable. I want you to stay close to me and do exactly as I say. Got it?" She nodded her head vigorously, much more active than before. _'It's hard to believe she was practically asleep just a little while ago.'_ Yugi beckoned her to follow him, and they made their way up the stairs, having to pause once for Shonita to regain her footing. After reaching the top, they raced to the end of the hallway.

Yugi stopped her as they reached the door. "Grab hold of my coat." She did, and he flipped the lights off. He opened the door to the outside cautiously, and looked through a small crack in the door for anyone that was waiting in the open. He saw no one, but was still cautious as he stepped outside. Shonita still clung to his trench coat, looking around curiously. _'That's right. This is the first time she has seen the outside in twenty years.'_ Yugi shook his head, ridding it of all thoughts, and focused on the woods around them. He took a few steps forward, listening intently.

A sudden gust of wind brought the scent of demon to him and he bared his fangs unintentionally. It was an involuntary reaction, usually when he felt threatened. Yugi couldn't tell if the scent was fresh or old, since it rode the wind, and it bothered him. Still, he had gone too far to back out now, and he couldn't go back. It was impossible, because once the freezing process had been stopped, he couldn't reverse it. He had only one other option and that was to move forward into the open area. Hopefully, things would go his way today.

Yugi continued taking cautious steps, constantly on his guard. He didn't want anything to go wrong, especially since he had come so far. Shonita let go of his trench coat so she could walk on her own. She was still nervous, and she could smell things that she wasn't quite used to. Something was emitting off of Yugi, and there were also many scents around them in the forest. Shonita wanted to ask him what the smells were, but had an instinctive thought that if she spoke, something could go wrong.

Naturally, with Yugi's luck, something was bound to go wrong anyways.

There was a sudden blast of energy from the ground a few feet where the two stood. Yugi pushed Shonita, yelling, "Run!" While she wasn't quite sure where she was running to, she knew that he would guide her if she went in the wrong direction. Her eyes caught sight of a worn path, the same path that Yugi had taken, and she headed for it. Yugi didn't stop her; however, he did encourage her to go faster. More eruptions exploded around them, and shrieks from demons were heard.

Shonita smelled an explosion of scents, and for some odd reason, it thrilled her. She continued going faster, as fast as her legs would carry her. Yugi was almost neck and neck with her. He would have been, but he had to keep her in his sights, in case anything went wrong. If he got too far ahead, something could grab her before he had time to react.

He turned slightly, and shot behind him with the gun in his hand. But instead of a bullet coming out, a beam shot out, burning a hole in the tree that it hit. Yugi fired a few more times, hearing a screech of pain from one of the demons. He continued firing, not knowing how many there were. If there were too many, they could very well be on them before they got to the ship.

He pushed the collar of his trench coat, activating a homing signal. Bakura would notice the signal and head towards them, taking less time for their escape. At least, he hoped it would. He loved the ex-Thief King dearly, but sometimes, he questioned his dependability.

But sure enough, a few moments later he heard the roar of the ship flying towards them. Yugi realized that there was no way Bakura could pick them up from where they were, and he grabbed Shonitas' arm.

"We have to head towards a small canyon. It's not too far away from here, but we still need to hurry. The people who are helping get you out of here will meet us there." Shonita looked at him, confused, and he shook his head, pulling on her arm. They began running off the path, towards the rocky canyon, and Yugi prayed to any higher deity that his plan would work.

The demons' screeches were louder now, and he knew he didn't have enough time. It would take a few minutes to reach the canyon, and Yugi could only hope that Bakura would catch on to his plan.

A few moments later, they broke free of the forest, and Shonita nearly stumbled on the rocks. Yugi steadied her, and looked to their rights, watching, and waiting. His heart nearly leaped for joy when he saw the ship coming towards them.

Shonita had never seen anything like it in her life. Well, that she remembered. It had flying capabilities, but there was a spiral propeller at the back of it. It would release when they hit the water, and then the wings would fold into it, allowing it to go underwater. This was one reason Bakura loved his ship, and he threatened anyone who dared to touch it without his divine permission. Shonita was still staring at the ship, when Yugi pushed her towards the edge.

"Hold on to me!" He yelled over the sound of the demons' screams and the roar of the engine. She gripped his coat tightly, and he wrapped an arm around her. _'Wait for it…'_ Just as it looked as though he wasn't going to do it, he jumped. Shonita didn't know whether to scream in fear or for the thrill of it. But before she could make up her mind, they landed almost perfectly on the metal exterior of the ship. Yugi held onto her, making his way towards an outer hatch that would take them into the craft. Before he reached it, the door opened and a man with flowing spiked white hair appeared.

"Here, give her to me so you don't fall off!" Yugi helped Shonita balance and she reached her hand for Bakuras'. He grabbed it gently, but firmly, pulling her closer and helping her step into his sacred vessel. He then reached for Yugi, and Yugi took the hand appreciatively.

Once inside, the roar of the engines quieted to a light hum. Yugi leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. Bakura rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"You okay?" Yugi nodded, sweat glistening on his face.

"Thanks. Man, for a second I was worried that-" Bakura put a hand up, smiling.

"I understand. I anticipated something like this would happen, so I decided to go ahead with it. Call it a pilots' instinct." Yugi rolled his eyes, laughing in short, quick breaths.

"What would we do without you?" Bakura flashed a toothy grin, and he headed to the cockpit, so he could switch off the autopilot and take back control of his precious vessel. Yugi slid down the wall, watching Shonita sitting there. She looked almost like she was in shock.

"Hey." She looked up at the acknowledgement and he smiled at her. "Are you going to be okay?" Shonita nodded, eerily silent. After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke.

"Was it always like this?" Yugi couldn't resist it, and he broke out into a vicious laughing fit. At first she scowled at him, but then she too, joined in on the laughing. Their laughter was cut short when Bakura yelled back at them.

"Buckle up kiddies, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Yugi smiled, calming his laughter. He turned back to Shonita.

"Yeah, pretty much, only a lot more dangerous." Shonita grinned, liking the sound of that.

"So… Where are we going?" Yugi let his head thump against the wall, and he turned it slightly to look towards the cockpit.

"Atlantis."


End file.
